Steamed Hams Level Mod
Steamed Hams Level Mod is a Simpsons Hit and Run mod produced by OSINman for Donut Team. It's based on the popular meme Steamed Hams where the entire first level is converted to do missions centered on events from the famous scene from The Simpsons. Further development has stopped on the mod following its release, due to the developer feeling that there was no point in adding much more to the game. He is planning on releasing the code to modders so they could experiment with it. Content The game contains nine levels, including the tutorial and bonus mission. Unlockable costumes are present too, and you need one of them for the final mission. Levels The Roast Caper Trigger: Kitchen Remake of the tutorial stage. Drive to the Kwik-E-Mart to pick up a roast for Skinner's proposed luncheon. L-U-N-C-H Trigger: Phone Get Skinner to Springfield Elementary to meet Chalmers as he does his routine examination at the school. Race three teachers (referred to as suck-ups) to the building to prevent them from asking Chalmers to a luncheon of their own. Chore Leave Trigger: Kitchen Skinner sets up the roast, but his mother has last-minute errands, and she wants him to drive. Do all of her errands before your roast gets ruined. Go to the Grocery Store, the Tomacco Field and the Gas Station, but avoid Patty and Selma. Egads! Trigger: Oven Your roast is ruined, but what if, you got fast food and disguised as your own cooking? However, Chalmers catches Skinner and Skinner tells him it's just steamed clams making up that "steam," Find and destroy a fish van to get clams in order to avoid looking like an ass in front of Chalmers. Delightfully Devilish Trigger: Krusty the Klown The clams were destroyed with the van. Now you must go back to your original plan, get fast food. Travel to three different Krusty Burgers and get meals from the Squeaky Voiced Teen. Upon getting to the third one you have to follow a Krusty Burger truck around town and collect what falls out of it. Upon getting to the end, you're greeted by a surprise cameo (Hortense from Dan Vs.) HELP! Trigger: Barney After steaming a good ham, how about you tend to that fire? Drive to the bridge by the wealthy part of town and gather water while luring firetrucks to the house. You get help from Barney since he has the vehicle for it. Back to School Trigger: Homer Simpson Vehicle: Mr. Plow Students at Springfield Elementary are held hostage by agents of Krusty Burger Headquarters. Follow the van containing the stolen kids and ram into it to collect the children. Avoid the bullies who're in on the deal and destroy their vehicles when you've collected all the children. Your Ham is Steamed! Trigger: Phone Costume: The Real Seymour Skinner Final showdown with Krusty Burger Headquarters. Destroy the agents' cars and locate Chalmers so you could claim a promotion. You need the Real Seymour Skinner costume to trick the agents. Got the Willies Trigger: Groundskeeper Willy Help Willy get money to pay for his father's bail by getting money from the bullies and Bart Simpson. You'll get the Tractor as a bonus vehicle. Vehicles * Skinner's Sedan * Tractor * Plow King (mission only) * Mr. Plow Costumes * Assistant Groundskeeper Skinner * Vietnam Skinner * The Real Seymour Skinner Category:PC Games Category:Mod